DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The proposed project studies an existing, theory-based affective/interpersonal school-based drug abuse prevention program for high-risk elementary and middle school students. The Teachers as Facilitators (TAF) program differs from traditional drug abuse prevention in its focus on high-risk youth rather than normative school populations, reliance on small group process rather than classroom curricula, intensive teacher training and a theoretical model based on affective and interpersonal factors central to childhood bonding and development of self-regulatory structures. The model asserts that attachments with consistent persons during critical developmental and transitional years can correct a child's deficits in capacity to bond and to self-regulate emotions, thoughts, and behavior. TAF utilizes teachers to conduct student peer support groups with the goal of remediating failures in bonding which result in alienated youth who are inadequately attached to family, school, and effective peers. The training of teachers as facilitators emphasizes fidelity to the relational aspects of the group as the mechanism of risk reduction rather than adherence to a curriculum or prescribed set of learning objectives. Healthy interpersonal bonding promotes self development which culminates in more positive, pro-social decisions and conduct. To test the model, 1200 high-risk students are randomly assigned to two conditions, then followed four years. Control subjects receive no group experience; TAF subjects receive the group experience in grades 5, 6, and 7. Teacher-facilitators receive three days' training from project faculty psychologists and weekly supervision by campus counselors who receive preparatory training in group dynamics, techniques, and supervision. Outcomes collected annually on all subjects include drug use and intent to use, drug avoidance, self-efficacy, and attitudes about drug use. TAF subjects are expected to show less drug use and associated factors than Controls, and outcomes will be mediated by bonding and self-regulatory capacity. TAF outcomes are also assessed relative to process indicators of program fidelity including ratings by research staff who code teachers' adherence to recommended communication strategies. Year 1 is a preparatory year in which counselors conduct groups and train for their roles in program management and supervision of teachers in Years 2 through 4. This year will allow for refining procedures and calibrating outcome and process measures for this high-risk population. TAF groups are conducted Years 2 through 4, and final follow-up data are collected Year 5.